


Birthday (Sex) Party

by spiritoftruthandlies



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alcohol, Anal Sex, Angst with a Happy Ending, Blow Jobs, Bottom Victor Nikiforov, First Time, M/M, Spitroasting, Top Katsuki Yuuri, Underage Sex, Victor is a cockslut, Yuuri Katsuki's legendary stamina, crack sex 101
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-01
Updated: 2017-09-01
Packaged: 2018-12-22 11:07:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11966103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spiritoftruthandlies/pseuds/spiritoftruthandlies
Summary: Victor Nikiforov's 27th birthday party is not at all what Yuuri expected. Not that he's complaining... much.





	Birthday (Sex) Party

**Author's Note:**

> IT'S FINALLY DONE.
> 
> God bless Icicle for betaing this, and all the folks in The Madness who cheered me on.

Yuuri made his way down the hallway. In his haste to find something, _anything_ even _slightly_ worth giving Victor Nikiforov, world’s greatest figure skater, for his birthday, he had taken the Yuutopia Katsuki keychain off his backpack and shoved it in his jacket pocket. He spun the ring anxiously, worrying that his gift was too tacky or small. Or just not good enough. The thumping music he heard since stepping off the elevator grew louder as he neared the end of the hallway.

The door to Victor’s suite was wide open and a couple of strangers stumbled out as Yuuri reached the room. He hesitated in front of the door and looked in. Nearly everyone he could see was naked, and some were dancing . But that wasn’t what had him feeling hot and bothered. Oh no, what had Yuuri all flushed and red was the sight of Victor Nikiforov getting fucked by two men Yuuri didn’t recognize. What the _fuck_ had he walked in on?

Just as he was about to hightail it back to his room to jerk off in (relative) peace, he accidentally made eye contact with Christophe Giacometti, who then made a beeline for the door with a grin on his face. “Wow, is that really Yuuri Katsuki? You came to Victor’s party?” he asked, singling Yuuri out in a way that made escape so much more awkwardly difficult.

“Ah, yes,” he responded, fidgeting with the keychain in his pocket more intensely. “I, uh, didn’t realize the party would be like _this_ , though, so… I-I’ll actually just be on my way now!”

Chris laughed. “Come on now, where’s the fun in that? Take your clothes off and stay a little while! You might even get to take a turn next!”

“I- what?! What do you mean take a turn?!”

“You know, a turn fucking Victor. That’s what this is all about. Unless… don’t tell me you _don’t_ wanna fuck him?”

Yuuri’s face grew impossibly redder and he shrieked, “I-I’ve never had sex before!”

“So?” Chris shrugged. “Someone will teach you and Victor won’t hesitate to tell you what he likes.” Chris grabbed Yuuri’s hand and dragged him into the room. “So lose some of those clothes, will you?”

Yuuri bit his lip. “Okay.” Chris’ grin returned full force and he let go of Yuuri’s hand. Yuuri quickly moved the keychain to the pocket of his tracksuit pants and then unzipped his jacket. He slipped the jacket off but held it awkwardly in his hand, unsure about where to put it.

Chris scoffed. “Only the jacket?”

“I- well… I-I’m not much to look at! Who would want to see _me_ naked?”

“Oh Yuuri, you would be _very_ surprised. I, for one, would _love_ to see you naked.”

Yuuri dropped his jacket in surprise. “But why?”

“Curiosity, mostly. But you’re also more attractive than you think.”

“I-I need a drink…”

“Sure, help yourself.” Chris pointed out the counter most of the alcohol was sitting on.

Yuuri made his way over to the alcohol and poured himself a of couple shots, which he downed in rapid succession. He braced himself against the counter, waiting for the shots to hit him. He wound up drinking a few more shots, just to be sure the alcohol would dampen his anxiety.

When he finally brought himself to leave the drinks behind, he felt a bit more tipsy than the delightfully buzzed he had been aiming for. But now Victor was nowhere to be found. He pouted and started circling the room, looking for a flash of that familiar silver hair. He wandered into the bedroom after a few laps around the main room and finally found Victor, sprawled out naked on the huge king bed. Yuuri slipped his shoes off before climbing into bed beside Victor. Victor rolled onto his side, revealing a face flushed from sex and alcohol accompanied by a smile. He asked, “Are you ne- wait. You look really familiar. Do I know you?”

Yuuri was about to answer when an irritated voice snapped from the doorway. “Yeah, he’s that Japanese skater, Katsuki.” Yuuri looked over and found Junior Grand Prix champion Yuri Plisetsky leaning against the door frame, arms folded over his bare chest and just as naked as everyone else at the party.

“Oh,” Victor cried, throwing his arms around Yuuri’s neck, “Yuuri with incredible step sequences and amazing stamina! You’re going to fuck me, right?”

“I’m pretty new to this…” Yuuri admitted, turning bright red once again.

Yuri shoved himself off the doorframe and kicked the door shut with a resounding bang, crossing the room to the bed. “You’re kidding, right? You’re what, 23, and you’ve never fucked a man?”

“Or anyone else, so this would be my first.”

“Oh my god.” Yuri sighed heavily and sunk onto the bed before continuing. “I can’t believe I’m about to do this, but… take your goddamn clothes off, Katsuki. I’m gonna teach you how to fuck. For Victor’s sake.”

“Okay…” Yuuri could hardly believe this was his life right now, but he extricated himself from Victor’s hold and stripped anyway.

“So, first lesson: putting on a condom, even though you’re probably clean… it’s all about principle!” Yuri  reached over and grabbed two condoms out of an open box on the nightstand, handing one of them to Yuuri.

Yuuri stared at the label on the wrapper. “XL? Really?”

Yuri shrugged. “It hardly makes a difference, but I guess some guys like the ego boost.”

“So it’ll still fit, right?”

“Yeah. Anyway! You gotta rip this sucker open real carefully, because if you tear the condom, it’s fucking useless.” Yuri opened his condom with practiced ease.

Yuuri tried to get the condom open but struggled with dexterity. “I can’t get it open…”

Yuri groaned and snatched the condom away from Yuuri, ripping it open for him. “If you can’t get it open, ask for help. Never use scissors or your teeth, even if using your teeth looks hot in pornos, because that’s how you rip the thing.”

Yuuri sighed a little. “Okay. Now what?”

“You put the condom on, duh. Start by making a little hat, like so.” Yuri demonstrated with one condom and handed the other back to Yuuri so he could copy him. “No, not like that,” Yuri snapped when he saw Yuuri had turned the condom inside out. “The other way!”

“Like this?” Yuuri asked, holding up his condom turned right-side out.

“Exactly. Now you just pinch that little tip and roll it onto your hard cock… which, yours already is…”

Yuuri blushed yet again and put the condom on. He glanced up at the sound of muffled moans and saw Yuri hastily bring himself to full hardness before rolling his condom on. He looked away, but came face-to-face with Victor and his absolutely gorgeous smile. “Yuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuri, you’re even more beautiful naked!”

“I- thank you?”

“Don’t sound so unsure!” Victor pushed Yuuri back against the mattress and straddled his hips.

“What? I-I thought you wanted something else?”

“Mm, I’m gonna ride you, okay?”

“I-I don’t know what that means!”

“Shhh, just stay put. I’ve got this.” Victor sank down onto Yuuri’s cock without any further warning.

“Fuck, Victor,” Yuuri cried out, scrabbling to hold onto the sheets.

“Oi, don’t tell me you came already, Katsuki,” Yuri said.

“I didn’t,” Yuuri replied, clearly offended by the idea.

“He didn’t,” Victor confirmed, caressing Yuuri’s cheek. “You’re doing so well, Yuuri. Ah, but let’s not break these.” He delicately removed Yuuri’s glasses and set them on the nightstand.

Yuuri blushed more at the intimate gesture from his _idol_ , of all people. The spell shattered a moment later when Victor started bouncing up and down on Yuuri’s cock, moaning obscenely. Yuuri tightened his grip on the sheets and tried not to look away from the sight above him. Victor was the embodiment of pleasure, back arched and head tossed back. Every time he took Yuuri’s cock back into his ass drew a moan from his lips or an occasional pleading string of Russian. Yuuri watched, enraptured, as Victor pleasured himself on Yuuri’s cock, never even considering the idea of canting his hips up to meet each of Victor’s downward motions.

Victor came just like that, cock untouched, and continued to fuck himself on Yuuri’s cock until Yuuri came too, shouting what sounded suspiciously like Victor’s name. Victor rolled off him and removed the condom for Yuuri, tying it off and throwing it haphazardly to the side. “Good?” Victor asked softly as he settled down beside Yuuri.

Yuuri gaped at him. “You’re asking _me_ if that was good? I’m the one who’s never had sex before!”

Victor smiled warmly. “I really enjoyed it, Yuuri.”

Yuuri blushed, but before he could respond, Yuri made his presence known again. “Yeah, yeah, we get it. Hurry up and do something about this, old man.” He gestured to his still-hard cock.

Victor laughed and rolled over to face Yuri. “Wow Yura! You’re impatient! What do you want me to do?”

Yuri rolled his eyes. “Blow me so you shut up for a change.”

“Okay.” Victor shimmied down the bed and swallowed Yuri’s cock down without hesitation, humming in satisfaction at the boy’s spluttered Russian curses.

Yuuri watched Victor for a few minutes, dazed, before he realized he was starting to get hard again. He fumbled for another condom and prayed he was putting it on correctly as he listened to the obscene noises Victor and Yuri were making right next to him. He shuffled down the bed and caressed Victor’s ass cheek.

Victor pulled off Yuri’s cock with a wet pop and asked teasingly, “Again?”

“Yes. If you’re okay with it, that is.”

“Of course I am.” Victor wiggled his hips . “This is a sex party for  _me_ , after all.”

“Right, of course.” Yuuri tentatively spread Victor’s ass cheeks and slid his cock into the warm, wet heat of Victor’s ass.

Victor’s answering moan was choked off by Yuri roughly shoving his cock back into Victor’s mouth. “You both talk too much,” he griped.

Yuuri shrugged. “I didn’t want to assume.”

“Whatever, just stop talking.” Yuri began eagerly fucking Victor’s mouth, chasing after his release.

Yuuri tried copying Yuri’s motions and was rewarded with Victor’s ass clenching around his cock. He moaned, digging his fingers into the soft skin of Victor’s ass. Victor rocked his hips back to meet Yuuri’s thrusts, giving Yuuri the confidence to let loose and fuck Victor.

Yuri was the first to come, barely a minute later when Victor moaned around his cock. He kept fucking Victor’s face until he came down from his orgasm and then pulled out to get rid of his soiled condom. Victor whined at the loss of Yuri’s dick in his mouth. With hardly a second thought, Yuuri shoved a few of his fingers into Victor’s mouth and took over fucking him from the other end. Victor moaned and sucked on Yuuri’s fingers while Yuuri fucked him relentlessly.

Yuuri came almost as hard the second time as he had the first. He pulled out and tossed his condom before he started to jerk Victor off. Victor shook apart in Yuuri’s arms almost immediately, but there was hardly any fluid leaking from his cock. Yuuri pressed a gentle kiss to Victor’s shoulder.

Victor sighed happily and mumbled, “So good.”

“Oh my god,” Yuri said, clambering out of the bed. “If you two are gonna be all sappy, I’m going to the other room.” He left the room without another word, closing the door with a surprising gentleness.

“You must be exhausted,” Yuuri murmured into the silence that followed in the wake of Yuri’s departure.

“Mm, but it’s the good kind. Like the kind after a long day of practice.” Yuuri heard the smile in Victor’s voice.

“I know, but… I should leave, so you can sleep in peace.”

Victor rolled over to face Yuuri and whined, “In this huge bed all by myself? It’s too big for just one person.”

“Ah but…” Yuuri bit his lip, hesitating a little on how to word what he wanted to say. “What about your privacy?”

Victor laughed, big and loud and oh so beautiful. Yuuri wished, for a fleeting moment, that he could have this happy, exuberant Victor in his life forever. “Yuuri, I literally just had sex with… I don’t even know how many people! Do you really think I care about privacy?”

Yuuri felt his face flush  again. “Well, um… I-I don’t know, maybe you want space after being around so many people for so long!”

“I do, but one or two people in bed with me hardly makes a difference. Besides,” he nestled his face into the crook of Yuuri’s neck and whispered, “I really like cuddling after sex.”

Yuuri pressed his face into Victor’s silver locks and muttered something in Japanese before asking, “But why me? Why do you want _me_ to stay instead of… I don’t know, literally anyone else who’s probably hotter and much more experienced?”

Victor kissed Yuuri’s neck. “God, Yuuri, you have such unmatched stamina. I bet you could be ready to go again soon, and even if I can’t quite keep up, I’d let you fuck me again.”

“Is that all? You just want me to fuck you?” Yuuri flipped Victor onto his back and straddled his hips. “I will, if you ask me to, but then I’m leaving for sure.”

Victor rocked his hips up against Yuuri’s. “Please. Please Yuuri… _Fuck me_ … hard and fast, slow and sweet, whatever you want.”

“Mm, you really mean anything? I could mark up your pretty pale skin if I wanted to?” Yuuri leaned down and scraped his teeth against Victor’s collarbone.

Victor gasped. “Ah, _please_.”

Yuuri bit down on Victor’s collarbone. He leaned away a little after a moment to admire his handiwork and was surprised to see only indentations of his teeth rather than the little dark bruises he’d seen sometimes in pornos. He pouted and looked up at Victor. “How do you even make a mark that lasts?”

Victor laughed. “It’s more about sucking than biting, really. Let me show you.” He pressed  gentle kisses into Yuuri’s neck before settling on a spot to leave his mark. He sucked on skin right at the junction of Yuuri’s neck and shoulder, aiding his work with his teeth.

“Oh…” Yuuri moaned, tilting his head aside to give Victor better access. “Oh, _Victor_!”

Victor hummed and kissed his way up to Yuuri’s ear and whispered, “Take me, I’m yours.”

Yuuri shivered. “ _Fuck_. Yeah, I’m gonna…”  He pulled away and fumbled for the box of condoms.

Victor grabbed Yuuri’s wrist. “No. I… I want you to come inside me.”

Yuuri stared at him in shock. “A-are you sure? That’s so… _intimate_.”

Victor nodded eagerly. “Yes. _Please_.”

Yuuri dropped the box of condoms back onto the nightstand and shifted back over the top of Victor. “If you’re sure, then… okay.”

“Positive. I want this Yuuri.” Victor spread his legs wide.

“Okay.” Yuuri lined up and pushed into the warm, wet heat of Victor’s ass. He closed his eyes and drifted for a moment, lost in the reverberation of their mixed moans. When he opened his eyes again, the look on Victor’s face was something he had never seen before in any of the thousands of interviews he had watched religiously since he was 12. Victor leaned up and kissed Yuuri, soft and sweet, and as Yuuri returned the kiss, he started to wonder how he would even _begin_ to get over this when Victor inevitably kicked him out of his bed and his life.

But at least… at least he had _this_ , here and now, if only for tonight and maybe, _just maybe_ he could make Victor remember him, if only a little bit. Yuuri broke the kiss and trailed his lips along Victor’s jaw and neck and hoped Victor might remember him in the morning instead of the countless others who had been here before him, just in this one night. He started thrusting, slow and steady as he littered Victor’s skin with marks so dark he’d probably have to glob on coverup to hide it from the press. Victor wrapped his legs around Yuuri’s waist and dug his ankles into the small of his back, giving Yuuri a better angle to fuck him at. Yuuri kept his pace slow and leisurely, intent on making this last as long as possible. Victor coaxed Yuuri back up for another kiss, this one more searing than the last, and Yuuri knew that he would never  forget this, the night Victor let Yuuri into his bed.

Victor carded his fingers through Yuuri’s hair as he yielded and let Yuuri take control of the kiss. Yuuri slipped his tongue between Victor’s parted lips, claiming him in yet another way. Victor moaned into the kiss and tugged on a fistful of Yuuri’s dark hair. He broke the kiss and breathed, “Give me everything you’ve got, Yuuri.”

Yuuri nodded, and because he couldn’t deny Victor anything, he thrust his hips hard and fast. Victor dug his fingers into Yuuri’s scalp and the skin of his shoulder blade. Yuuri held Victor close as he slipped into speaking words in Russian that Yuuri could only hope were praises. He closed his eyes and focused on bringing Victor pleasure with every snap of his hips until Victor could only chant Yuuri’s name over and over like a prayer. It was then that Yuuri reached between them and stroked Victor’s dick. Within seconds, Victor was shuddering as he managed to come once again, leaving Yuuri’s hand sticky with the small amount of semen his body had wrung out of him. Yuuri slowed his pace just a little as he fucked Victor through his orgasm, and then he too was coming, filling Victor’s ass with his seed.

When he finally came down from the high of his orgasm, Yuuri pulled out and pried himself out of Victor’s now boneless grasp. He ignored Victor’s whines of protest. He ignored the way his come leaked out of Victor’s ass. He ignored it and steeled himself and climbed out of bed, knowing he was no longer welcome here. He wiped his hand off on the sheet and pulled his clothes back on without a single glance at Victor. And then he left the bedroom.

Yuuri stepped out into the now empty, cluttered main room of the suite. He picked his jacket up off the floor and frowned since it was damp and smelled of alcohol. He was halfway to the door when he heard a voice call out, “Oi, are you leaving already?”

Yuuri turned around as Yuri Plisetsky came out from behind the bar, where he had probably been cleaning up. He shrugged and asked, “Isn’t that how this goes? You leave when you’re done?”

Yuri made a face. “Yeah, everyone who isn’t me… or you.”

“What do you mean?”

“Do I really have to spell it out for you?” Yuri groaned at the look of confusion on Yuuri’s face. “Oh my god, Katsuki, Victor _likes you_.”

“I- what? But he never… said anything.”

“He’s out of it from all the sex and alcohol. Not that he’s any good at communicating in the first place… But look, Victor never gets sappy with anyone the way he got sappy with you tonight, okay?”

“But how can you know?” Yuuri knew the question sounded ridiculous the moment it left his mouth, but he had to be sure this wasn’t some kind of trick. He really wasn’t sure what he’d do if that happened.

Yuri sighed in annoyance. “Because he used to when he was a teenager, but he stopped when every single person ultimately left. So you’re incredibly special, alright?”

“I-” Yuuri opened his mouth and closed it, and then opened and closed it again. He didn’t know what to say to that, although his brain suggested things like “no way” and “you’re lying”.

Seeing Yuuri’s hesitation, Yuri abandoned the bar entirely and stomped across the room. He grabbed Yuuri’s wrist and dragged him back toward the bedroom. “You’re staying, and that’s final. We can deal with your insecurities later.” Yuri shoved the bedroom door open and announced, “Oi, Vitya, Chris wanted me to tell you he hopes you enjoyed your party. He left with some guy I didn’t recognize… Oh, and Katsuki’s staying.”

Victor looked up at them and beamed. “I’m so happy!”

“Yeah, yeah, quit being such a sap, will you?” Yuri dragged Yuuri over to the bed and practically shoved him back onto it.

Victor just laughed and tugged Yuuri into his arms as Yuri clambered into the bed on the other side of him. Yuuri hesitantly wrapped his arms around Victor and was rewarded with a light kiss before he nuzzled his face into the crook of Yuuri’s neck. Yuri wrapped his arms around Victor from behind and grabbed hold of Yuuri’s hand, leveling him with a frightening glare that dared him to even try to leave. Not that Yuuri exactly wanted to, especially now that it was a little more obvious that he was welcome to stay.

Yuuri sighed and pressed a kiss to Victor’s forehead. He would stay, and in the morning he could figure things out.


End file.
